Based: List
by xtreme guavaniko
Summary: [[OC PoV]] Bagaimana saja cara untuk nyesat di dunia DW? (*Entahlah nak-plak) Selamat Natal, Readers dan para penghuni DW lainnya. (*Termasuk wa kan?-Nggak, elu cuma nyasar doang)


_"Apa itu perang?"_

 _"Perang adalah-"_

Pemuda berambut putih itu langsung melempar _manga shounen_ miliknya kearah _monitor_ tak bersalah. Melampiaskan kebosanan, nya lewat lemparan dan ayunan tangan sekalian olahraga.

Ini selalu dikatakan di _fandom Dynasty Warriors_ ini, kebanyakan yang menaruh _feels_ mungkin? Termasuk author fic ini sendiri! (* **oi** ) bosan, aku sebagai _OC_ bosan! (*mulai paragraf ini _POV_ nya si Pemuda rambut putih ya- **oi** ) dengan kata-kata _maenpetir_ itu!

 _Oh_ maaf, maaf. Aku sebenarnya hanya sedikit kesal karena tugas kuliahanku. Mumpung, aku sudah semester dua, jadi aku mulai terbiasa dengan kebiasaan ini. Musuh legendaris yang menanggung nyawaku saat aku menginjak tempat eksekusi tangan(A.K.A Sekolah) bahkan jikalau Lu Bu dan Tadakatsu bekerja sama tak dapat mengalahkan PR MTK(*nak) dan juga aku harus sendirian malam ini karena adikku tak mau tidur bareng denganku...

"Peluk aja _waifu_ mu itu." sahut adikku yang berada diruangan sebelah. Kalimat pertamanya di _fic_ ini dan itu... Agak ngagenin. **(*sadar oi sadar)**

Sayangnya gak bisa dek... GAK BISA! Dan jangan ganggu narasi Kakak dulu oke, ntar kita bicara ampe pagi setelah narasi ini selesai.

" _Gue_ mau kabur dulu." gumamnya.

Oke, sampai dimana aku tadi... Ah ya, kita lanjut aja ke _Dynasty Warriors,_ aku lupa udah sampai mana **(*NAK)** karena ini _fandom Dynasty Warriors_ maka aku harus berhubungan dengan _Dynasty Warriors._

Misalnya?

 **1\. Saat aku tengah memain komputerku, tiba-tiba ada lubang hitam yang kusebut Blackscreen(*** _ **Sohibnya Bluescreen**_ **) dikomputerku. Penasaran, aku mencoba meraba monitor dan sesuatu menghisapku. Adikku juga ikut.**

 **2\. Saat aku sedang tidur, aku bermimpi. Mimpi tentang tiga kerajaan dan aku adalah prajurit tak berbintang maupun berpangkat yang berperang demi adikku. Adikku juga ikut.**

 **3\. Aku meratapi poster Dynasty Warriors edisi DW: Musou Blast, yang kemudian terdengar suara Guan Yu mengucapkan, "Peperangan menunggumu." yang berasal dari poster itu, dan aku ditarik keDinasti Han. Adikku juga ikut.**

 **4\. Patung Guan Yu(lagi) yang terdapat di ruang tamu, akan mengirimku ke masa Dinasti Han sekitar 172-256 A.D. Adikku juga ikut.**

 **5\. Aku langsung berada di zaman tiga kerajaan karena gak tahu apalagi cara-caranya. Adikku juga ikut.**

"GAK USAH BAWA-BAWA AKU DITIAP _LIST_ MU BISA TIDAK!?" Bentak Adikku diruangan sebelah memecahkan celengan berbentuk topinya Kong Ming, hei ini kudapatkan saat _battle_ di _DW: Online._

"Kamu tega! Kamu tega biarin aku di zaman peperangan sendirian!" aku membalas berteriak. _Kokoro_ sakit nak. _Sakit_... **(*Author juga sakit ngebaca narasimu nak)**

"Ngayal mulu, Nii-chan. Kamu masih disini! Zaman yang jauh dikata zaman peperangan!" bentaknya kembali.

Oke, **no. 6; Adikku tanpa disadari menemukan sebuah mantera yang mengirimnya ke zaman tiga kerajaan, tepatnya pada 184 A.D dan membantu penyerangan di Yellow Turban Rebellion. Aku juga ikut.**

"Capek aku." tukasnya.

Oke, aku sudah menyebutkan banyak hal cara-cara ke _Dinasti Han_ , dan kukatakan juga bahwa aku punya celengan topi Kong Ming. Kenapa? Aku bukan maniak _Dinasti Han_ maupun Zaman _Samurai_ dimana Nobunaga runtuh bersamaan dengan kuil _Honno-Ji_. Aku sudah bilang aku anak kuliahan dan jurusanku itu sebenarnya Sejarah. Jadi tidak aneh bukan jika kukatakan ini padamu?

Tapi, akhir-akhir ini aku tertarik dengan _Dinasti China_ pada zaman _Dinasti Han_. Lagipula sampai sekarang keturunan _Dinasti Han_ , lah yang berdominasi. Aku suka _game Dynasty Warriors_ yang menceritakan sejarah-sejarahnya walau aku sedikit binggung karena terkadang sejarahnya teracak.

Jadi aku tak perlu susah-susah baca _historical_ satu orang-satu orang bukan?

 _Tidak_ , tidak juga.

Sesuatu yang kuketahui? Cao Cao, " _My Ambition shall not be fail!" oh yeah_. Liu Bei, " _In the name of Virtue!" alright, alright_. Sun Jian, " _The Tiger of Jiang Dong!"_ _okay_. Semua memiliki arti-arti sendiri, tujuannya sendiri-sendiri.

Oke, _stop_ keseriusan ini. Aku akan mengucapkan list ke-7-

"Sudahan deh, _Nii-chan_. Kau akan membuatku gila." sahut Adikku kesal.

 _Duh_ , adikku nyamper lagi. Mungkin dia kesepian? Harus kupanggil Dong Zhuo? **(*Gile lu)**

 **7\. Tersesat di zaman tiga kerajaan dan menikah dengan wanita terhormat dari keluarga terpandang dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Adikku juga ikut.**

"DONGENG AMAT _LO_ KAK! DAN NAPA AKU DISERET LAGI!?"

"Itu _normal Otouto_. Dan aku belum bahagia kalau gak ada kamu~"

"Orang-orang sudah mengecapmu sebagai _brotcom_ yang agak _incest_ , _Nii-chan_." sahutnya, _uh oh_. Ini tanda-tanda dia mau kabur ke rumah temennya. "Memangnya ada yang mau denganmu? Kau masih _jones_ sampai _narasi_ ini."

"Siapa tahu jodohku di _Dinasti Han_ , aku kan selalu ngajak Xing Cai ngomong. Pakai Guan Ping." ucapku dengan nada se _normal-normal_ nya.

"NGAYALNYA TAMBAH JAUH! DAN ITU ELU PAKE GUAN PING! JELAS AJA AMA XING CAI!"

"Lah, aku harus berusaha tapi tetep aja _ending_ nya ama Liu Shan..."

"Tidak. Itu memang _ending_ nya. Itu memang _ending_ dari Guan Ping. Dia mati dalam peperangan."

Ayo kita pergi ke lautan yang dipenuhi _feels_...

 _Stop_.

 **8\. Aku pergi sendiri ke Zaman tiga kerajaan dengan mesin waktu Doraemon. Adikku juga ikut.**

...

 _No comment, Otouto_?

"...Aku lelah."

Hoh, komen yang bagus. Aku akan melanjutkan _list_ ke-9-

Seketika _alarm hape_ ku menderingkan _soundtrack_ " _Run, run, run" DW5_. Aku meratapi hapeku sejenak dan tersenyum tipis. Kumatikan alarm _hape_ ku dan kakiku kembali melakukan kontak dengan lantai dingin itu. Aku berjalan keluar kamarku dan mengarah kearah dapur.

Kumatikan _microwave_ ku dan kudidihkan air sebentar didalam cerek _aluminium_. Memakai sarung tangan yang sedikit lebih besar dari tanganku dan mengambil kue yang berada didalam _microwave_ dengan hati-hati. Aku tersenyum lega, sempurna. _Yah_ ~ Bakat memasakku memang belum berkurang- _Yaiyalah_ , orang aku yang selalu memasak makan _pagi-siang-malam_.

" _YB_ , _coffin cake_ sempurna!" ucapku menaruhnya dengan perlahan keatas piring yang sudah kutata sempurna dua jam lalu diatas meja. "Kubuat namamu diatasnya?"

"Ini bukan ulang tahunku. Tidak mau." ucap _YB_.

Adikku _YB_.

Cerek meniupkan peluitnya, aku menghampiri dan mematikan kompornya. Aku berencana untuk membuat teh.

Diluar jendelaku, salju menintikkan gumpalan, nya. Salju pertama di bulan ini. Sudah kuduga membuat jus adalah hal yang salah, untung aku memutuskan teh.

Jadi keinget perang di _Si Shui Gate_? _Ahaha_ , kita akan lebih mengingat Lu Bu, namun terlalu terjebak _feels_ untuk melihat _cutscene_ , nya kembali. Atau cuma aku?

 _Maksudku_... Lu Bu bukan orang jahat seperti yang kita kira.

 _Christmas tree_ bercahaya terang setibanya aku diruang tamu. Menghela lega. Kurasa tahun ini tak ada gangguan sama sekali. Yah, semoga saja setiap tahun tetap seperti ini.

" _Merry Christmas_!" ujarku menata cangkir teh yang hanya berjumlah dua itu diatas meja.

 _Merry Christmas_ semua!

 **9\. Aku tetap akan disini untuk merayakan segala hal, bukan dengan orang lain maupun dengan Lu Bu. Hanya dengan adikku.**

Karena aku tak yakin bisa bersama dengan adikku di _Dinasti Han_.

 _Yah, tak bisa._

Omong-omong, namaku **OB**. Sebagai _Older Brother_ dan **YB** , adikku _Younger Brother_! Aneh? Ahaha, itu bukan nama asli tapi sapalah aku dengan nama itu.

 _ **Merry Christmas, Readers!**_

Dan tentu saja bagi yang tidak merayakan juga.

.

.

.

 _ **SELESAI...**_


End file.
